U.S. application Ser. No. 11/954,388 filed Dec. 12, 2007 describes an apparatus for separating discrete volumes of a composite liquid such as blood into at least two components. U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/267,484 filed Dec. 8, 2009 describes a similar apparatus with rotating valves.
The apparatus and a method of the present patent application are particularly appropriate for the separation of biological fluids comprising an aqueous component and one or more cellular components. Potential uses of the invention include: extracting a plasma component and a cellular component (including platelets, white blood cells, and red blood cells) from a volume of whole blood. A component, such as washed red blood cells, may also be filtered so as to remove residual prions, white blood cells or platelets from the red blood cells.
An apparatus for processing blood components that can process at once at least two discrete volumes of a composite liquid, in particular, two unequal volumes wherein the proportions of the various components of the composite liquid that may vary from one discrete volume to another one, is known from U.S. application Ser. No. 11/954,388 and a similar apparatus with rotating valves is described in U.S. Provisional Application 61/267,484. A method is described therein for separating at least two discrete volumes of a composite liquid into at least a first component and a second component. The method comprises at least two separation bags containing two discrete volumes of a composite liquid in separation cells mounted on a rotor; storing in at least one container on the rotor at least two first component bags connected to the at least two separation bags respectively; separating at least a first and a second component in each of the separation bags; transferring at least one fraction of a first separated component into a component bag; detecting a characteristic of a component at a location in each separation bag; and stopping transferring the fraction of the first component upon detection of the characteristic of a component at the first determined location.